


The Imperial Orgasmotron

by FunAndWhimsy



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fucking Machines, Gags, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Polyamorous Black Eagles Students (Fire Emblem), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunAndWhimsy/pseuds/FunAndWhimsy
Summary: The Black Eagles Strike Force found a most interesting piece of machinery when sacking Shambhala; as a centerpiece in the sitting room of the Emperor's Suite, it makes for lively entertainment anytime they all get together.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley
Series: Kinkmeme Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	The Imperial Orgasmotron

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE3H Kinkmeme ([original prompt](https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/476.html?thread=333532#cmt333532)). I always kind of wanted to do more with this little universe but for now, this is it! It wasn't worth tagging but there is a very brief mention of Bernie/Sylvain.

Bernadetta is hard to gag; most of the Strike Force tend towards screaming, but Bernadetta _squeaks_ and _squeals_ and doesn't need much breath or force behind either. It's a pleasant change, though, from last week's...honoree - Hubert is so skilled at silence he barely grunted even when he was coming dry and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Bernadetta requires only a light touch before she provides a lovely backdrop to the evening's conversation. Even so, Linhardt is already dozing on the lounge, head resting on his hand; it's no matter. He's a beast at cards, anyway, and it's nice for someone else to win on occasion.

"Oh, Bernie," Petra says, as she enters the royal chambers. "What could a little mouse have been doing to earn such a punishing?"

Petra crosses the room to stand at Bernadetta's side and push her hair back behind her ear, and Bernadetta leans into her touch with wet, grateful eyes. She's so sweet, and so much prefers the human touch, such a joy to play with like this. It does look like a punishment, Edelgard supposes; Bernadetta prefers to kneel over the machine, as she doesn't like being bound while sitting, so her arms are cuffed over her head and hanging from a length of chain attached to a hook on the ceiling, which puts a lovely strain on all Edelgard's favorite muscles - her thighs, her shoulders, her back.

"She volunteered," Hubert says, shuffling the cards. "The Margrave had to return to Gautier to attend to some business, and she claimed to be in need of some relief."

Bernadetta makes a low noise of what Edelgard believes is protest, but it's hard to tell behind the gag. In response, Edelgard flicks her thumb over one of the dials on the slim wand, increases the speed of the thrusting attachment. The low noise changes to a squeal, and Bernadetta's hips shift as she adjusts to the new rhythm, and Edelgard smiles. It truly takes so little with her. Petra pets her once more and then takes her seat at the card table, reaching for a piece of smoked fish to snack on. Dorothea and Ferdinand arrive together, Ferdinand barely paying Bernadetta any mind as he greets everyone while Dorothea's eyes drift to Bernadetta's tits, surprisingly heavy for how small they are, bouncing with every move of her hips. Bernadetta glances up, catches her looking, and either as a coincidence or because she enjoys being admired, comes with a sweet whine, her body jerking in its bonds. Dorothea smirks; Edelgard has a feeling she'll be the first to attempt to win the control on a good hand.

(Edelgard doesn't trust many people with Bernadetta, so it will have to be an _extremely_ good hand, but it's always fun to see where the night will go.)

Tears stream from Bernadetta's eyes, a lovely sight indeed. It's only her third orgasm, and the night is young yet. Edelgard gently presses a button near the top, lowering the intensity of the suction device tormenting Bernadetta's clit until Bernadetta's whimpering dies down, and slows the thrusting back to a gentle, steady rhythm that will let her relax some. 

"No clamps, Edie?" Dorothea asks.

"Edelgard is too easy on her for that," Hubert says.

"She doesn't like them," Edelgard says, but she doesn't like being thought soft so she taps a button and watches Bernadetta yelp and jump a little, the muscles in her thighs twitching. Someone clever managed to make the device administer a small lightning spell, which Bernadetta likes more than other kinds of pain and Edelgard likes to watch her thigh muscles react. She taps the button again, and once more, then leaves it alone and turns the thrusting back up so high it can be heard over Bernadetta's whining.

"Are we playing cards, or what??" Caspar asks, at his usual volume; he has little patience for the sort of entertainment Bernadetta is providing. Fair enough. Dorothea takes her seat, and Hubert begins to deal. He keeps the rules simple as always for the first hand, and Edelgard wins rather quickly with the high card. In celebration she winds up the suction on her little device and listens to Bernadetta sob through another orgasm, sparing a glance to watch her quiver in her bonds as Ferdinand takes his turn to deal.

Oh, Edelgard does love game night.


End file.
